Disney Town
Disney Town is a world in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. It is the town that surrounds Disney Castle. Minnie Mouse, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Chip and Dale, Horace Horsecollar, Daisy Duck, Pluto, and a transformed Pete by the names of Captain Justice and Captain Dark reside there. The world contains a multitude of mini-games: a racing game called Rumble Racing, a rhythm game called Ice Cream Beat, where the player will have to stack ice cream to a beat, and a ball game called ' Fruitball', where the player shoots balls shaped like fruits towards a goal. somehow, this world resembles disneys toontown Story ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' At this time, a festival called the "Dream Festival" is being held by Queen Minnie. Many events are held at this festival, and whoever gains the most popularity votes becomes awarded with the Million Dreams Award. After being handed a Disney Town Passport, Terra stops by at Disney Town. Just then, he sees a group of Unversed on the racing course of "Rumble Racing". He attempts to go after them only to almost be run over by Pete in his vehicle, posing as "Captain Dark". Luckily, Queen Minnie alerts Terra just in time for him to avoid it. The queen, Chip and Dale suggest to him to participate in the race as a means to stop the Unversed without breaking the rules. Participating in the race allows Terra to discover that he may not need to give in to the darkness in order to achieve his goals, that following the rules may give him the same accomplishment. He also receives votes from Chip and Dale. If Terra receives the Million Dreams Award, he is presented the "Rockin' Crunch Ice Cream". Ventus is immediately greeted by Pete, posing as Captain Justice. He tells him of the Dream Festival, and then becomes distracted by Huey, Dewey, and Louie, who are trying unsuccessfully to make ice-cream with a machine left by Scrooge McDuck. After Pete's multiple failed attempts to fix it, Ven offers to try. After a few keystrokes, he finally sets it right. If Ven receives the Million Dreams Award, he is presented with the "Double Crunch Ice Cream". Aqua is greeted by Pete posing as Captain Justice, just as she arrives in town. Horace Horsecollar comes yelling for help after the Unversed infest the "Fruitball" Area. Aqua volunteers to help after Pete runs away in fear of battling monsters. After she defeats the Unversed, Minnie appears to thank her. Horace introduces her as the queen and Aqua bows to show her respect, but she tells her to not be so formal. After Queen Minnie explains the Dream Festival and how Pete has been attempting to win others' votes, Horace votes Aqua as his hero. At the end of the festival Aqua wins the Million dreams Award and is presented with the "Royalberry Ice Cream". While Aqua is accepting her award Pete rushes on stage claiming that he should be the winner. Queen Minnie gets angry and banishes him to another dimension. Maleficent's voice can be heard offering to help him escape if he will become her ally, he agrees and is seen walking through a portal she created. At the end of the game Huey, Dewey, and Louie are competing in a Race in the Rumble Race course where Huey is the victor. Observing them is Queen Minnie, Pluto, Horace Horsecollar, Chip, and Dale. Characters Character Design In Disney Town, Pete dresses up as Captain Justice and Captain Dark in a plot to win the Million Dreams Award. File:PeteCJ.png|Pete as Captain Justice. File:Captain Dark.png|Pete as Captain Dark. Enemies Unversed File:Flood.png|Flood File:Scrapper.png|Scrapper File:Bruiser.png|Bruiser File:Red-Hot Chili.png|Red Hot Chili File:Chest Spider.png|Spiderchest File:Illimitable Tank.png|Tank Toppler File:Medicine Bottle.png|Vile Phial File:Blue Sea-Salt.png|Blue Sea Salt File:Chrono Twister.png|Chrono Twister File:Prize Pot.png|Prize Pod File:Spring Loady.png|Glidewinder File:Ringer Pot KHBBSFM.png|Ringer Pot Mini-games *'Ice Cream Beat' *'Rumble Racing' *'Fruitball' File:Rhythmic Ice.JPG|Ice Cream Beat. File:Keyblade Race.png|Terra racing against Pete (as Captain Dark) in Rumble Racing. File:Fruit Ball.png|Aqua playing Fruitball. Gallery File:613px-Disneytown.jpg|Artwork of the Raceway. File:Disney Town Race.png|Artwork of the starting track for Disney Town's races. File:Disneytown area.jpg|Fruitball Court. File:Disney Town Passport.png|A Disney Town passport. Treasure |} Trivia *Even though the mini-game is called "Fruitball", a sign in Disney Town says "Fruit Scatter". *The lettering for Disney Town is the same as Toy Story's lettering. See also *Disney Castle *Timeless River Category:Disney worlds